


Shock And The Threat Of Bodily Harm

by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)



Series: Mating Hopes and Beginnings 'Verse [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Schmoop, Threats of Bodily Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mating season is over and now Derek has to take Stiles on their first date.</p><p>Sequel to ‘Satisfaction Is My Special Friend’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock And The Threat Of Bodily Harm

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer -** I own nothing, if I did I would have such fun but we all know that it wouldn’t be anywhere near as good. Just showing my love through imitation.   
>  I am on a roll, I am a steam roller, I am those things they used to move the huge blocks for the pyramids. God I love being on holidays.  
> This is probably the only one in this series that will ever be free of smut. But I just loved the idea of writing their first date. I have an idea for more smut to continue this but I have other stuff to finish first.

**Shock And The Threat Of Bodily Harm**

by Moonbeam

 

Derek rang the bell and waited patiently.

 

Moments later the door opened in front of him and Stiles was standing there socks in hand with a broad grin on his face. “Derek.”

 

“Hi.” Derek didn’t move seeing the sheriff standing behind Stiles. Stiles had agreed to their date happening on their first night back saying the rest of his list could wait.

 

The sheriff walked over to the door. “I’m not ready yet.” Stiles said holding up his socks.

 

“Hi Derek,” The sheriff looked at Derek for a moment then at his son. “Ahhh I see, come in Derek I think we might need to have a talk.”

 

“Yes Sir,” Derek walked past Stiles allowing his hand to brush along Stiles’ arm before following behind the sheriff.

 

“What?” Stiles asked trailing behind the other two men.

 

“Your dad knows we are going on a date, go get ready.” Derek said turning with a grin and pushed Stiles up the stairs.

 

“Oh God. I wanted to tell him myself. Be nice Dad.” Stiles said as he ran upstairs.

 

“Sit down Derek.” The sheriff pointed at the chair across from him at the dining room table.

 

“Yes Sir.”

 

“So you are dating my son?”

 

“It’s our first date.”

 

“Where are you taking him?” The sheriff got nice and comfortable in his seat his eyes glued to Derek who was squirming.

 

“Movie and dinner.”

 

“What are you seeing?”

 

“There are a couple of options I am going to let Stiles chose. Then we are going to Dragon Express.”

 

“Stiles loves their food.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Of course you do...so, you’re a werewolf.”

 

Derek stared at the sheriff. Then stared a little more. Finally the sheriff got sick of waiting for Derek to catch up and continued. “I knew your uncle, in high school. My wife knew your mother they met at university. Your mother was the reason she came here, one Spring Break. I saw her one day in the coffee shop and I just knew I was going to marry her. It took me three visits and twelves asks before she agreed to go out with me. We got married the summer they both graduated.”

 

“I had no idea.”

 

“They grew apart over time I think it had to do with the fact they were werewolves, they kept to themselves a lot, and I was a cop, deputy sheriff when Stiles was born. Your mum had kids before we did. My wife and I worked out they were werewolves; they never said anything to me. Then last year with the maulings and your uncle. I knew I was right plus my son thinks I don’t notice the books he reads though he is better at choosing passwords now. Your mum and my wife met once a month for coffee and a chat, they never talked about it they just did it, to keep in touch.”

 

“So...you know.”

 

“Yep.”

 

“So that’s where Stiles gets it from.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“So Derek. You are a werewolf. Stiles knows about it since Scott is one too.”

 

Derek just nods.

 

“And you’re the alpha.”

 

“Yeah.” Derek says hearing Stiles upstairs muttering about his lost shoe. “Stiles doesn’t know you know does he?”

 

“No, can you protect him?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Can he leave you if he wants?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Can he go off to university?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Do you love him?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Have you told him that yet?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I like you Derek, always did even when you were a strangely serious little boy. Stiles trusts you, and I trust him. If you hurt him I will do what I need to to protect him do you understand?” The sheriff leaned forward his eyes on Derek’s radiating threat and seriousness.

 

“I do, and sheriff. I will do whatever I need to do to protect him as well.”

 

“I believe that.”

 

Stiles’ heavy steps could be heard coming into the dining room. “Can I come in now?”

 

“Course.” The sheriff said resting back into his chair again.

 

“Dad?” Stiles said standing in the doorway.

 

“Yes Stiles.”

 

“I am dating Derek Hale.”

 

The sheriff grinned at his son. “Okay, thanks for telling me.”

 

“Well we’re off.” Stiles said bouncing over to the chair where Derek was sitting. He put his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders and grinned at his dad.

 

“Have fun, home by ten.”

 

“Okay dad.”

 

The sheriff walked them to the door and watched as his son drove away with the alpha of the local werewolf pack figuring wherever his wife and her friend are they are watching this and cackling like they did that summer when he first met her.

 

Derek drove to the movie theatre Stiles sitting on his hands. “Derek?”

 

“Yes Stiles?”

 

“Can I snoop?”

 

Derek laughed at Stiles and nodded. Stiles pulled his hands from beneath his thighs and opened the glove compartment in front of him, Stiles pulled everything out, the driver’s manual, packet of tissues, flare gun, and three CDs. Nickelback, Foo Fighters and Powderfinger. “Who is Powderfinger?”

 

“Australian band. Laura loved them.”

 

“Okay, let’s listen to this one.” Stiles went to put the CD in the player and then stopped. “Can I put this in?”

 

“Sure, there is something in there already though.”

 

Stiles ejected the CD in the machine, Kings Of Leon, and slid the new CD in in its place. The music started and sounded vaguely familiar. Stiles put the CD cases back into the glove compartment and slid his hands back under his thighs.

 

Derek pulled into the parking spot and grabbed Stiles’ hand. “What are you doing Stiles?”

 

“Getting out of the car?” Stiles responded with a lift of his eyebrow.

 

“You asked if you could snoop and only looked in the glove compartment, you sat on your hands, you asked before you changed my CD what is going on?”

 

“I am being well behaved.”

 

“Who told you to act differently?”

 

“No one.” Stiles lied.

 

“Stiles.” Derek turned Stiles’ face around to look him in the eye.

 

“Allison and Lydia came by this afternoon after you let Scott and Jackson out and Lydia could smell you on me, stupid supernatural powers, why couldn’t she have been a werewolf too so she’d have gone into heat and wouldn’t have been there,” Stiles grumbled. “So they beat it out of me, they kinda knew I had a crush on you. I told them we were umm dating. Lydia made a comment about the fact I smelt more like we’d been having hot, monkey sex rather than dating. I blushed, they squealed. I tried to kick them out and they destroyed my wardrobe picking out what I am wearing and then finally they sat me down to have The Talk.” Stiles paused his fingers trailing along Derek’s knuckles and his eyes down. “They reminded me that I annoy you sometimes…well a lot and that it might be a good idea to be on my best behaviour.”

 

“They are stupid.” Derek lifted Stiles’ chin and caught his eye. “Stiles, you are hyper and insane, you talk too much and you touch things you shouldn’t and you force yourself into things that are meant to just be for wolves and you are the nicest, most loyal member of the pack. You hold us all together, you are smart and resourceful and you fix things that the rest of the pack ruins. You are amazing, do not listen to them again. I like you for all the things you are, even the stuff that sometimes makes me push you up against walls and threaten body parts.”

 

“I like that bit, well not the threatening body parts thing but the pushing against walls.” Stiles muttered.

 

Derek laughed. “I’ll keep that in mind for later tonight.”

 

“I do not put out on the first date.” Stiles said as he slid from the car meeting Derek in front of it where the alpha grabbed his hand and smiled before pulling him into his side and walking into the cinemas.

 

“Okay.” Derek muttered ignoring the woman who was staring at them as they walked up to the counter to buy tickets.

 

“What are we watching?” Stiles asked.

 

“That’s up to you, I am happy with all the movies which start now.”

 

“Really?” Stiles asked bouncing just a little.

 

“Yeah, what do you want to see?”

 

Stiles went completely still and silent for a minute staring up at the session times above them on the wall. Finally he turned to Derek and with the devil’s grin he pointed to ‘The Muppets’.

 

Derek glared at Stiles and walked up to the teenage girl at the counter who had been staring at him with undisguised lust. “Two for The Muppets thanks.” He asked handing over the money.

 

“If you don’t want to see this, I would understand.” Stiles whispered behind his back. Derek refused to turn around until the woman hands him the tickets and his change. He spins on Stiles who is looking a little worried and grins at him.

 

“I was hoping you would pick the muppets. I love Miss Piggy. And Animal.” Derek said slinging an arm around Stiles’ shoulders and pulling him to the candy bar.

 

“That was not nice.” Stile grumbled before ordering popcorn and M&Ms from the candy bar in spite.

 

“And a large coke thanks.” Derek said handing over the money hitting Stiles’ on the hip when he looks like he is about to reach for his own wallet. “I asked you on a date, means I pay it’s a thing.”

 

“So when I ask you out I get to pay.”

 

“Seems fair.” Derek said before shaking his head. “But I don’t play fair.”

 

Stiles grabbed everything from the counter as Derek was handed his change and slid it into his pocket.

 

It took Stiles the five minutes they were sitting before the movie started, the twenty minutes of ads and previews and the length of time it took for the opening scene to be finished before he lifted the middle arm rest, snuggled into Derek’s side and wrap the werewolf’s arm around his shoulders.

 

“Comfortable?” Derek whispered into his hair.

 

“Am now.” Stiles said as he grabbed a handful of popcorn and turned his focus to the movie in front of them.

 

Derek would have never considered ‘The Muppets’ to be a date movie but with Stiles pressed into his side, his whole body moving every time he laughed it was the perfect start to his first date with Stiles.

 

As they walk out after the credits Stiles starts talking very excitedly about all of the parts of the movie that were brilliant, and what was different and why Jason Segel should be allowed to make as many of those movies as he wants and if there was some way that Derek’s super duper werewolf powers could be used to convince him to let Stiles in the next one that would be good too.

 

“Are you hungry?” Derek asked when they were back in his car.

 

“Starving.”

 

“How is that even possible you ate most of the popcorn and all of the M&Ms.”

 

“Mad skills.” Stiles shrugged. “Where are we eating?”

 

“Dragon Express.”

 

“Excellent, you have to eat their Szechuan Beef. Amazing!!! And their spring rolls.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Man you are being incredibly nice to me tonight.”

 

“We’re on a date.” Derek said.

 

“If you set this precedent I am going to expect you to be nice to me all the time. Even when I am really annoying.”

 

“Okay.” Derek said resting his hand on Stiles’ knee which made Stiles’ mouth close for the rest of the ride.

 

When they were sitting in the restaurant the older woman who owned the place keeps bringing them water until finally Stiles needed to go to the toilet. Then she swooped in.

 

“Who are you?” She asks in broken English.

 

“Derek Hale.”

 

“Okay,” she said sitting down. “Derek Hale if you hurt Stiles in any way I feed you to my dogs. Understand?”

 

“Yes.” He said seeing how serious the woman in front of him was.

 

“Good! I bring food Stiles like. Don’t care what you like.”

 

Derek laughed as she walked away and Stiles reappeared from the back.

 

“Have you had a look at the menu?” Stiles asked. “I already put in my suggestion.”

 

“Yeah, I ordered…sort of.”

 

“Did Mrs Kim tell you what to order?”

 

“Yeah, told me she’d bring what you like.”

 

“What about you.”

 

“I took care of that.”

 

Stiles smiled and then stared at him. Derek stared back.

 

“Derek?” Stiles finally said.

 

“Yes Stiles.”

 

“We are on a date.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I am really glad we are on a date.”

 

“Good. I am as well.”

 

“Excellent.” Stiles relaxed back into his chair.

 

The rest of the meal was spent talking about anything and everything. Stiles made Derek laugh a number of times through the meal and he tried to return the favour but wit had never really been his strong suit and he had spent most of the last few years wallowing in melancholy and self pity. Stiles ripped that away from him. Forcing Derek to be part of a group. Encouraging and pushing until he had a pack who were like a family with Stiles at the centre even if he didn’t realise it.

 

Derek wanted to talk to Stiles about the conversation with his father but this was not the place and now was not the time. “I’m sorry my dad threatened you.” He muttered when he was taking about his dad. Derek had waved it off, Derek would do the exact same thing in his place, he probably would threaten someone with bodily harm for mistreating Stiles by the end of the year. He understood where the sheriff was coming from and if the way that Mrs Kim had threatened him earlier was any indication then he could look forward to more people warning him about hurting Stiles.

 

Not that he ever intended to do anything to hurt Stiles.

 

When they had finished and Stiles had a take away container for tomorrow in his hand they stood up to leave. Mrs Kim rushed over and hugged Stiles again, he swooped down to kiss her cheek and she smiled up at him.

 

“Next month?” She asked.

 

“Okay, I’ll let dad know. Thanks dinner was lovely.”

 

“Good.” She patted his cheek and watched him walk away before pointing a finger at Derek. “Remember!”

 

“Yes, thanks. It was great.”

 

Derek followed Stiles through the door before she could threaten him again. “How do you know Mrs Kim?” He asked when they were standing outside.

 

“Every year for three weeks she closes the restaurant and goes to see her sister in San Francisco. I look after her dogs. Why?”

 

“Just curious, she really likes you.” Derek said catching his hand as they walked back to the car.

 

Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand when they were both in the car and Derek was just about to leave the car park for the road. He placed in on his own thigh with a shy grin. Derek flexed his fingers and returned the grin.

 

When they are parked in front of Stiles’ house Derek gets out of the car with him and comes around to stand just out of sight of the window pane next to the door where the sheriff is watching them.

 

Derek slid his arms around Stiles and nuzzled into his neck before moving up to capture his mouth.

 

“Wait!” Stiles said before Derek connected.

 

“What?” Derek asked moving only far enough away to look Stiles in the eye.

 

“This is our first date.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Which means our first kiss.”

 

“No.”

 

Stiles slapped Derek’s shoulder. “Our first proper kiss.”

 

“I remember kissing you a lot this weekend.” Derek said nibbling at Stiles’ neck again.

 

“Derek!”

 

“What?” Derek asks with innocence.

 

“Pay attention.”

 

“Right.” Derek stepped away from Stiles completely letting him go.

 

Stiles swayed towards Derek’s body for a moment before shaking his head. “Our first kiss.”

 

“Not our first kiss.”

 

“Derek, work with me here. We are on our first date therefore first kiss.” Stiles grinned.

 

“Okay, first kiss. Can I kiss you now?”

 

“Oh fine. Kiss me.”

 

Derek lunged across the distance between them, slid his hand along Stiles’ cheek looked him in the eye and then captured his lips in a gentle kiss, his lips pressed softly against Stiles before pulling back until his lips were just sharing heat with Stiles’ his breath ghosting along the other man’s lips until Stiles leaned forward to kiss him, pressing himself tightly against Derek. The wolf moaned into his mouth before licking along his bottom lip to open up his mouth so he could lick inside. Stiles met him halfway twisting his tongue along Derek’s before Derek grabbed the back of his head and took complete control of his mouth. Derek slowly pulled away from him, licking at his lower lip as he pulled away enjoying the happy look in his eye and the swollen lips he was licking.

 

“Wow.” Stiles breathed out.

 

“How was that for a first kiss?” Derek grinned.

 

“Excellent. Now I want to talk to you about a second kiss.” Derek grinned and then swooped back in capturing his lips again.

 

**The End**


End file.
